


[義仁] Reflets dans l'eau (公白飛/安灼拉)

by Musical1041Irene



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical1041Irene/pseuds/Musical1041Irene
Summary: 軍醫C/冬兵(???)E總之是個奇怪的盾冬(?味兒二戰AU
Relationships: Combeferre/Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 2





	[義仁] Reflets dans l'eau (公白飛/安灼拉)

**軍醫C/冬兵(???)E** ，應該算無差 ~~戰損+哭唧唧的領袖好好搞~~

總之是個奇怪的盾冬(?味兒二戰AU，領袖真的很適合軍人設定，但是如果角色反轉了呢?

也繼續搞音樂家ABC

 **說是義仁其實也打了點ER** **雙C** **擦邊球，不適者請自行避雷**

 **自殘畫面預警。** ~~本來是想要寫個BE的可是薏仁這麼冷就還是別了吧~~

照慣例可全文搭配[拉威爾G大調鋼琴協奏曲第二樂章](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1hyEjZros8)食用

也可以單獨收聽個別節點自帶的BGM

1.

[Sergei Rachmaninov- Elegy in E-Flat Minor, Op. 3 No. 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZYd7aRGFsE)

1946年5月8日。

醫學生聚集在教授休息室聆聽無線電收音機轉播的審判結果。他們最關注的名字有三人被判決死刑，最後一人終身監禁。

「整整一年過去，」若李說，「我還不能完全相信我們又在巴黎，試圖重新讀進中級解剖學課本。領袖這兩天怎麼樣?」

「也許他很快就要想起格朗泰爾了。」公白飛說。

回國後若李被困在綿延不斷的憂傷。它不叫人在自己的房間痛苦地嚎啕，也不入侵夢境，卻徘徊在空氣裡消散不去。這低落的情緒趕也趕不走，被它纏住的患者只能學習與其和平共處。

「我確信這也是一種戰後的心理疾病。」若李又說，「最好注意下領袖，公白飛，我擔心他在找回自己的途中也患上這個討厭的毛病。」

「回你住處去，若李，」公白飛則說，「回去試著多睡會，你蒼白的像患貧血。」

這是個依然有效的恐嚇，即便若李自己與公白飛同樣清楚他不過是花了過多時間在解剖室悶頭研究而缺乏適量的陽光照射。回巴黎後若李換了個新住處，他回去的路上總會經過拉雪茲神父公墓，他也總會付幾個硬幣給賣花女，把花束等量分配後擺在幾座尚且光亮的墓碑前。

公白飛找出他身上的幾個硬幣交給若李，「幫我給大伙兒問好。」

「也幫我給安灼拉問好。」若李說。

回巴黎後公白飛被招回醫學院給一年級新生講課，他想在醫院繼續實習的計畫暫時被擱置了。起先公白飛上課經常上的提心吊膽，但是安灼拉回到巴黎後的表現很平靜，除了那幾次他才進門便看見滿桌滿牆腥紅的污跡，而安灼拉拽著手腕，或肩膀，或小腿，刮鬍刀片或什麼尖利的物品掉在他手邊的血塘子。戰爭結束一年了，安灼拉還在戰場。公白飛感覺有股從戰俘營帶回來的陰霾正在與陰霾底下奮力掙扎的安灼拉相互消耗。他怨恨、疼痛、怒不可遏、孤獨，畏懼，甚至恐慌，這是戰爭對安灼拉做的，是戰爭對他們所有人做的。不論原因有多正當，不論發動戰爭有多必要，戰爭本身即是罪惡[1]。戰爭帶走鮮活燦爛的生命，留下來的即使活著也大多在苟且偷生裡學習憎恨。

公白飛在巴黎的住處幸運地被沒有被轟炸摧毀。巴黎在重建，她是座堅強的城市，她見證歷史、見證人類救贖自己，也見證奇蹟。巴黎是他們的家鄉。

安灼拉捧著相框仔細端詳相片裡的青年們。公白飛掛好外套，找了個地方放書，循著物品被移動的聲響來到書房，安灼拉就在這裡；看見公白飛讓他露出片刻的迷惘，接著很快認出他。這是個進展。公白飛也沒有時間學習憎恨，他有各種意義上都更重要的任務得完成。

他用手指尖輕敲相框，說，「這是你。這是我。這是格朗泰爾。」

安灼拉找到另一個他瞧得出是誰的面孔，相片裡青年都才剛領到新制服，在攝像機前勾肩搭背。他瞧著那張臉上明亮的大笑，遲疑著拼湊出那個名字。

「這是古費拉克?」他問。

公白飛忍受著又一次滾進他喉嚨的火球，說，「是的。這是古費拉克。」

下一秒安灼拉粗魯地把相框摜回書架，背過身走向窗戶。書桌上早就沒有任何物品，抽屜也都上了鎖，自從幾週前安灼拉又在抽屜裡尋到削筆刀，公白飛找來鎖匠，給他這間屋子所有的抽屜配上鎖匙。安灼拉稍微清醒後同意他的決定，所以昨天公白飛回家時看見的是安灼拉坐在浴室，臉上又給刮出新傷，血絲和著還沒有乾的淚痕，他的手指關節全是瘀青和血，玻璃鏡的渣子如雪片撒在磁磚地面。

書房的窗子是這間屋裡最大的，他們離開巴黎前也經常聚集在這裡談論整個世界。窗簾長期拉開，陽光經常把公白飛的木頭書桌曬的暖烘烘的，陽光也照在安灼拉有些蓬亂的頭髮，他沐浴在晚春潔淨的陽光，卻仍舊被困在黑暗。普通醫院會把這個狀態判定為極度不穩定，在公白飛看來已經是夠好的了。某個程度上安灼拉已經戰勝陰霾－他不讓那些被強加給他的怨恨傷害旁人，因此只能傷害自己。

「您這是在浪費時間，」他說。

「你。」公白飛說。

「我連我自己都認不出來。」安灼拉回頭來看公白飛，他的眼神熱烈的像火，曾經那把火是他們對未來的希望，是他們對祖國的熱忱。公白飛望著他，安灼拉眼睛裡的火焰被痛苦取代。他恨上了世界，也恨他自己。

「你認得古費拉克了。」公白飛說，「他會很高興的。」

安灼拉反唇相譏，怨恨且惡毒，「不，他死了。他什麼都感覺不到。」

「你卻還感覺的到，」公白飛說，「我也還感覺的到。你怎麼不來攻擊我呢?」

在特定情況，公白飛甚至會適度允許安灼拉拿他自己去撞什麼東西，但是今天不行。他逮住安灼拉的手腕，他最好的朋友沒有屈服，至少他放下拳頭。兩秒鐘前他又要拿他自己的手去打水泥牆。

「我不是你最好的朋友，」安灼拉說，「你認識的那個人也早就死了。你最好在我決定攻擊甚至打死你之前離開。」

公白飛冷靜地問，「為什麼不?」

沒有遲疑的安灼拉說，「因為你也是我的[2]－」

那個f音起始的字沒有被順利說出來。公白飛在安灼拉身上看見治療失憶症的問答法的可行性：安灼拉滯在當場，他劇烈地顫抖，像是他腦海裡的兩個聲音正在殊死決鬥。上前線前，他們穿著制服，在謬尚激動地談論這些問題。那是最後一次朋友們所有人都在謬尚。同胞就是他們的兄弟，部分罕見的友誼或許比兄弟的血緣更能信賴。當兄弟被迫站上與他們對立的另一條線，他們又應當採取什麼態度?

公白飛伸出手等著，安灼拉扶著灰色的牆猶豫半晌，最終露出做出重大決定的表情。他給出他的信任。

公白飛握住他的手。若李曾經因為這個舉動被誤傷，他沒有防備地去碰安灼拉，被他反手一搡掀翻，護士也被若李撞倒，她托盤上的藥瓶挨個跌碎。那時所有人都認為安灼拉不再有希望，公白飛沒死心。也是在那天，他想起那個其他軍醫沒有想到的詞，這個詞成了他們的安全關鍵字。它擁有某種有絕對的力量將安灼拉從混沌喚醒，那些極短暫的時間裡，他又是他本來的模樣。公白飛把這個發現告訴若李，他們證明了安灼拉不僅有希望，並且是充滿希望－他想要回家。

他們只需要時間。

公白飛握住安灼拉的手，他低著頭，抖得厲害。安灼拉身上佈滿已經很難褪除的痕跡，可今天清早公白飛分明聽見他溜出臥室摸進書房來彈鋼琴，單手單音彈出那支最早喚醒他的旋律。公白飛試著再往前一步，安灼拉還是沒有屈服。他被困在混亂的思緒裡掙扎不休，清洗不乾淨的記憶正在與那些使安灼拉仍舊是安灼拉的記憶相互抵制。與此同時，他接受了這個不成形的擁抱。他全身灼燙。

「公民，」公白飛用極輕也極堅定的聲音問他，「告訴我，你感覺到什麼?」

2.

[Ludwig van Beethovan- Sonata for Violin and Piano No.5 in F major, op.24:2. Adagio Molto Espress](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jloDQCf9NWo)

戰爭後的重建工作也揭發不少真相。自命是科學家的納粹軍官在紐倫堡審判上說明實情，人民也就原諒了安灼拉。至少大部分的人民都原諒他。盟軍將領收到數量驚人的信件，被他幫助過的士兵來信拼湊出更多事實卻也不無誇大的成份。取得寄件者同意的信函被公布在報上，若李拿那些報紙墊實驗室的桌腳。公白飛自己也有信要寫，他定期寫信給安灼拉居住在南方的父母報告他的情況；他們寄來幾張新的唱片，公白飛拿起其中一張放上唱機，安灼拉端著相框試圖認出相片裡頭有誰，唱機裡的小提琴就著鋼琴演奏流動如河水的行板，這段音樂使安灼拉從公白飛手上奪過唱片盒，期待著什麼似地盯住紙盒上印刷的德文標示。

「我在哪裡聽過這支曲子。」安灼拉說。

公白飛知道他就要再想起一件往事了。

「是的。」他微笑著回答。

“ABC的朋友們”曾經是同盟國軍隊裡名聲最響亮的工作分隊，十字軍行動（Operation Crusader）成功有他們的一份功勞。他們紀律嚴明，配合度好的異常，原因無他，他們原先就是朋友，隨著時間推進也逐漸成為真正的兄弟。從1942年下半葉開始，盟軍把ABC的朋友們定位為特殊部隊，專門執行奇襲、援救、破壞埋伏等工作，他們也執行過幾樁暗殺敵軍地區主將的任務。他們為盟軍執行過十八件敵營偵查，三十二件救援戰俘的行動。安灼拉是他們的隊長，這是種遵循慣例的模式，還在巴黎的時節，安灼拉就是領袖。公白飛以醫官的身分擔任副隊長，格訪泰爾負責駕駛汗馬車或坦克載他們衝進敵陣，古費拉克負責偵測爆裂物。其他人各有所長，例如巴阿雷很能近身格鬥、馬呂斯破譯部隊竊聽來的情報，弗以伊甚至能假扮成納粹兵潛入德軍竊取第一手消息。在某個ABC紮營於森林，依靠斜坡的陰影作掩護的黑夜，熱安在細心維持著小且不滅的柴火旁談論起近代歷史，話題很快地蔓延開，安灼拉不得不數次厲聲讓朋友們放低音量。格朗泰爾用火上烤熱的瑞士刀切開僅剩的黃油，讓每個人挖一塊去給他們的豆子罐頭添添味道。

熱安又說，「剛才，我有個瞬間的錯覺，我們這不是在同德國打仗，是在六月革命的街壘下等待天亮。」

「嚮導，」古費拉克說，「給我們說些有意思的故事吧。」

「小聲些。」安灼拉提醒他們，他的目光也充滿期待地定格在公白飛身上。那個深夜，他們熄滅柴火，頂著寒冷的夜露，在黑暗裡清楚看見彼此。公白飛給朋友們說起維吉爾、中世紀的宗教音樂、農事詩，詩歌的話題取代革命延續到下半夜，直到安灼拉不得不出聲提醒他們爭取時間休息。

「古費拉克，你跟我一起看哨。」他說。

古費拉克就著月光挪動他扔在地上當坐墊的外套，換了個視野更好的位置，面向森林。

「我知道現在提他會給你們斃了，不過－」格朗泰爾笑著說道，「如果你們現在都在腦子裡給自己奏安眠曲，我祝這些音符長翅膀，帶你們在夢裡飛過恆河邊上，去到世上最美的地方[3]，對我來說，那裡必定有喝不完的白蘭地。」

「大R，海涅是猶太人。」熱安說。

格朗泰爾諷刺兮兮，「一個德國的猶太人。如果他現在給關押在集中營，恐怕我們倆得申請個特別任務去炸掉奧斯威辛。」

「住口，格朗泰爾，」安灼拉說，「睡覺。現在。」

古費拉克在竊笑。他就坐在公白飛左邊，公白飛也半坐著，警覺以及他正在盤算的細節讓他保持一定程度的清醒。那是場救援盟軍戰俘的行動，弗以伊偵查過後帶回來的地理信息比他們原有的更複雜，計畫全盤改變，他們幾個身上帶的地圖都已經給塗畫的看不出原型。

「至少想辦法睡著。」古費拉克湊在公白飛耳邊說。

「我在試呢。」公白飛回答。安灼拉在離他們不遠的草地，伸手將不怎麼安分的格朗泰爾打平在草地。

古費拉克在安灼拉轉過來低聲訓斥他的前一秒，飛快地吻在公白飛的鬢角。這是古費拉克表達他的感情的方式，整個ABC都給他吻過，安灼拉也沒有倖免。那時他們剛結束十字軍行動，從北非回到法國北部戰線。巴黎就在一趟火車之外的遠處，幾乎等於他們回家了。

不過他們沒有回巴黎，而是留在軍隊。ABC的名聲隨著十字軍行動的成功傳播，女酒保拿出她們收藏起來當救急藥品的伏特加。酒吧裡還有其他盟軍成員，目睹這樁事的人幾乎瘋狂，安灼拉揉揉他給古費拉克逮著啃的臉頰，躲到公白飛背後，對於他自己揚起的嘴角出賣他的事實並不理睬。格朗泰爾見狀抬腿去踹古費拉克，熱安當場做出頌詩紀錄這歷史性的瞬間。公白飛試著拉開還要去追安灼拉的古費拉克，他一回頭猝不及防也啃了把公白飛的顴骨。軍隊的酒吧有鋼琴，音色糟透了卻是當時他們能得到的最好的。古費拉克就像在謬尚那樣，喝上兩杯過過癮，然後把酒杯擱在鋼琴的角，坐下來開始彈奏德彪西。

格朗泰爾兩手各摟著若李和博須埃，安灼拉趁他沒注意偷走伏特加酒瓶塞回女酒保手裡。公白飛在隨身攜帶的地圖背面用鉛筆憑記憶畫蠶蛾，古費拉克彈琴時，巴黎就被他的音符潑灑在軍隊酒吧了，鬧哄哄的酒吧安靜下來聽那支《水中倒影》。塞納河面的巴黎鐵塔倒影是銅銀色，午後的公園經常有穿戴漂亮的少女陪伴她父親出門散步；馬呂斯在公園認識了他的珂賽特。大學課室敞開的木板門釘著考試公告，維吉尼花園開滿了睡蓮，圓形的葉片連同生著芽蟲的花緊貼水面，乍看也彷彿逆著方向生長到水下。謬尚咖啡館的玻璃窗總是被擦的發亮，光芒在咖啡杯或酒杯裡朝ABC的朋友們眨眼睛。星期天的下午三點整，巴黎聖母院的鐘聲經常打斷熱烈的爭辯。

戰爭時盟軍不成文禁止演奏或聆聽德語區作品。這項規則在ABC內部不適用，弗以伊率先提出音樂不應該被政治意識影響，格朗泰爾直接無視這陣風氣，針對海因里希‧海涅和菲力克斯‧門德爾松的民族認同問題發表大篇宣言，如果有人拿紙筆記錄下他講的話，恐怕可以寫成整三大頁。

「猶太人可說是地球上最了不起的民族，法蘭西人發明共和國，可猶太人發明了雅歌和上帝!」格朗泰爾在大庭廣眾下嚷嚷，「海涅!啊!海涅，他的妙筆能使莫斯科的凍土開出鮮花，啊，那是甜美的罌粟，朋友們，我們來品嘗愛情與寧靜，安灼拉，給我們一支曲子的時間做個神聖的好夢!」

「R，你太醉了。」巴阿雷說。

熱安狂熱樂迷似地給安灼拉鼓掌，馬呂斯很快加入催促安灼拉的行列。格朗泰爾醉的走不穩路，給他起了外號的軍隊的女酒保同樣為格朗泰爾保管他的小提琴，酒吧里的士兵意識到他們即將聽見的是什麼，跟著古費拉克製造出震耳欲聾的喝采。

「燴兔肉，別告訴我，您把我的寶貝拿去當柴燒啦。」格朗泰爾對女酒保喊道，他杯里的伏特加撒了自己整身。

「去啊。」公白飛對安灼拉說。

安灼拉輕蹙雙眉，「我們不大應該這麼做。」

「這只是音樂，」公白飛笑著說，「而且，至少別讓格朗泰爾失望。」

格朗泰爾端著酒杯去拿他的琴，玻璃杯因此被他放開，旁邊的美國人眼明手快救下杯子卻救不了裡頭的伏特加，整間酒吧全是笑聲。熱安巧妙地用法語為大伙兒全篇朗誦那篇浪漫詩，格朗泰爾湊過來，大半個人壓在安灼拉腦袋上醉醺醺地懇求或者逼迫他。博須埃笑到手指上夾著的香菸都掉了，把他的耐磨長褲燙出一個洞。

最後安灼拉撥開黏在他身上的格朗泰爾，宣布，「行吧。」

古費拉克拍拍桌子，酒吧裡的士兵用同一種語言的同一個詞歡呼，”Bravo!”

那場突發的小演奏會是整個戰爭裡色調最柔和的一筆，戰爭過後也在不經意間幫他們喚醒安灼拉。也許格朗泰爾在看不見的地方幫了忙。格朗泰爾醉的時候反而能鋸出他能給的最好的音色，安灼拉給他彈琴，被月光渲染的恆河就讓他們帶進軍隊酒吧了，紫羅蘭的耳語，玫瑰的傾訴，河水潺潺的流動打碎煙硝，把他們帶回夢境裡的故鄉。後來安灼拉主動又給酒吧裡的同袍演奏另一支曲子，公白飛與古費拉克並肩坐定，熱安率先唱起來，他們都記得那支曲子裡的祈禱詞。

公白飛不相信朗誦經文的形式能夠獲得甚麼禱告效果，他的幾次祈禱獻給他的朋友們，他越過聖經，直接呼請上帝為他的朋友敞開祂的花園，請求祂帶安灼拉回家。

安灼拉不穩定的情況持續到他們返回巴黎。他也有絕對清醒且試圖重新認識巴黎的時刻，納粹殘留在他腦海裡的聲響就像無線電收音機的雜音，當1942年以前的回憶逐漸占上風，這些雜音就對他發動偷襲。公白飛不記得他上回一睡到天明是什麼時候。安灼拉睡在他住處的客房，公白飛面對他自己的惡夢，更經常在夜裡拿鑰匙開客房的門，從捲成蛹的被單拯救出安灼拉。他的夢境也是無休止的鬥爭。公白飛在囈語裡聽見那些熟悉的名字，他們的朋友的名字；這是希望的象徵，公白飛讓他放棄接受國家計劃性的記憶治療，安灼拉只能靠他自己。夏天來了，氣溫突然增高的夜晚叫巴黎無所適從，公白飛也睡不著。他躺在床上數天花板的裂縫直到凌晨，最後決定起床找書看。離開巴黎前，ABC共同的話題停留在自由主義的新定義，公白飛向安灼拉借來讀的英語書籍還沒有還給他。

安灼拉在噩夢裡嘶聲力竭，公白飛抓起客房鑰匙過去開他的門，跪在地上與安灼拉著實搏鬥了好一陣子。安灼拉被訓練出睡前鎖門的習慣，即使他的敵人擁有無數不靠鑰匙開門的手段。他被夢魘糾纏卻從不對陰霾求饒，半夢半醒之間掙扎的力量大的幾乎迫使公白飛鬆開他。他在夢裡，也許又在對格朗泰爾大喊大叫，那是他們相處融洽之道，安灼拉希望格朗泰爾別信仰他。在夢裡，”自由”和”祖國”最常被高聲提起。公白飛按照標準醫療流程紀錄他聽見的夢囈，只同若李談論這些心理病況，前些天他們推測著或許真正的安灼拉就要回來了。

公白飛費了點勁頭把安灼拉搖醒，把他拖出遍布煙硝的混亂夢境，那場技術上完美成功的救援行動結束於德軍扛著火炮追出戰俘營，通電的柵門警鈴嗡嗡大做，ABC救出百十個盟軍戰俘，安灼拉挨了子彈，他沒法跑的快，留在鐵柵門後頭，把最後離開的同袍推出去，對他們下令，「快走!」

「醒醒。」公白飛說，「安灼拉，你得醒過來。」

他們像剛結束格鬥訓練般渾身是汗，公白飛搖醒他，安灼拉陡然睜眼，夢境裡來不及流的淚水被帶回清醒的世界，他揪著公白飛，雙膝跪地大口喘息，才結點薄痂的手指又給他磨破，衣服上的血痕斑斑點點。

「公白飛，」安灼拉說，「其他人在哪裡?」

那是他的聲音。安灼拉自己的聲音，他急切地詢問戰略問題，公白飛甚至還沒有聽明白他在問的是ABC執行的第一場還是最後一場救援行動。

「傷兵都送走沒有?」安灼拉問，「納粹發現我們了。飛兒，帶上若李快走，格朗泰爾在哪裡?」

「安琪。」公白飛說。

安灼拉的眼神又是他自己了。他的眼睛裡燃燒著熱忱，熾烈的像星火，清澈的像陽光晒化了的雪融入山泉。他不會仇恨，他只愛人民與自由，那就是他的信仰，如詩如歌，如溫柔的天鵝也如展翼的雄鷹，是恆河彼岸不凋的紫羅蘭也是塞納河畔灼灼盛放的玫瑰。

他回來了。

「安琪，」公白飛重複。安灼拉比前幾秒更加困惑，公白飛得向他解釋很多。他與他最好的朋友緊緊相擁，安灼拉不明所以，只管展臂也擁抱他。公白飛希望他們的朋友都看見了。他只給安灼拉說明最重要的一件事，

「戰爭結束了。」

3.

[Franz Schubert- Der Lindenbaum arr. Piano and Cello](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkIHS2Op2Yk)

「我做了什麼?」安灼拉問。

「你什麼都沒有做。」公白飛說。

安灼拉放下塗鴉著人物肖像的地圖，無眠的夜晚過後他們迎來真正的朝陽，公飛下樓問公寓管理員要來兩杯剛燒好的咖啡。安灼拉回來了，他的戰爭正式結束，剩下要做的是審判與和解。公白飛上樓時聽見他的鋼琴被奏響，安灼拉展開格朗泰爾留給公白飛的地圖，擱在鋼琴譜架，圖紙背面給他畫著ABC的朋友們的半身肖像。

「我殺過多少我們自己的同胞?」他問道。

「那不是你，」公白飛溫和的強調，「當你被奪走你自己的心智而做出對不住人民的事，那樣事就不是你所為。那是納粹德國所做的，你也是受害的一方。[4]安琪，你不需要承擔這些。」

安灼拉沐浴在初夏早晨的陽光，金色的頭髮在陽光下接近白色，側影線條分明，公白飛把咖啡杯放在鋼琴上頂蓋，過去坐在安灼拉身邊。在那個彷彿上輩子的無憂無愁的大學生涯，他們在謬尚，也是緊挨狹窄的咖啡廳角落相偕而坐。安灼拉抬起頭時臉上是濕的，他在做他自己的法官，從德拉古法典尋找佐證的法律。

「 **你** 沒有做過任何危害法蘭西人民的事。」公白飛用雙手按在他的肩膀，又說，「沒有人會責怪你。為了我們的朋友，你也必須停止審判你自己。」

「但是我記得那些。」安灼拉說著，眼淚順著他雕像般的臉龐滑下來。

公白飛說，「你付出的夠多了。」

星期天的早晨有彌撒。聖母院的鐘聲喚醒整個巴黎。安灼拉聽見鐘聲，模樣顯得有些無助，公寓管理員在清掃樓梯，用跑調的歌聲哼唱那支原先只在法國境內流傳的祈禱歌。

「瞧， **他** 不是帶你回家了嗎，」公白飛微笑起來，對安灼拉說，「就像 **她** 帶 **他** 回家一樣。」

公白飛信仰，但很少祈禱。他知道管理他們公寓樓的老太太會去聖母院給安灼拉點白蠟燭祈禱，她是最先對安灼拉敞開大門的人。

「如果您們想搬走，也請自便，上帝保佑您們，」她對威脅她的其他住戶說，「這個青年為盟軍奉獻的是比他的命還貴重的東西，萬福的瑪利亞，祝福他的靈魂。」

公白飛的決定讓軍方不免有推卸責任的嫌疑。德軍正式投降前的最後一波地毯式奇襲以敵方首領突然停止襲擊造成的失敗告終，跟在他們首領後頭發動攻擊的德軍還沒有反應過來，盟軍擊中並當場逮捕在槍林彈雨下突然停止前進的納粹特務，扒下面罩，看見一名眼神狂亂的俊美殺神。關於納粹在戰俘裡挑選菁英士兵，進行藥物控制後訓練成特種殺手的謠言被坐實。公白飛在軍隊醫院收到這個消息，他的懷疑也獲得印證。盟軍開始調查1943年後所有北方戰線指揮官離奇的刺殺案，重新檢視幾件德軍地毯式突襲的線索，罪證水落石出，可沒有人敢真的對安灼拉做什麼。被1942年末那場由ABC執行的救援行動救出戰俘營的士兵違反軍紀闖進將領會議室，以舉槍自殺的威脅成功阻止盟軍將領對安灼拉做出任何判決。

公白飛是那場意義重大的鬧劇發生的隔天才從馬呂斯那兒聽來這樁事。近百名操著不同語言的士兵在將領會議室外整齊劃一拿上膛的手槍抵在自己太陽穴威脅他們長官，馬呂斯被喊去維持秩序的同時，公白飛在軍隊醫療翼對付安灼拉。無線電收音機在角落發出不間斷的聲響。兩支鎮靜劑讓安灼拉徹底失去反抗的力氣，被擺佈著讓公白飛執行過整套檢查。他臉色慘白，藥劑的效用迫使他放慢了呼吸，眼神依舊熾烈的像隨時要爆發，那卻是他們不認識的眼神。安灼拉不會仇恨，公白飛確認過安灼拉依舊能聽懂法語，嘗試與他交談。若李結束諾曼底的工作，回到北方部隊擔任軍醫，在他們隔壁床照料突襲裡被炸掉右邊手腳的德國士兵。志願護士想給安灼拉的傷口做些包紮卻被他的模樣嚇退。

「安灼拉，你記得伽佛洛什?」公白飛問。

那時的安灼拉像具活屍。公白飛看著這副他再熟稔不過的面孔卻認不出他最好的朋友。安灼拉帶著詭異的冷靜詢問，「我該殺他嗎?」

「不，他是我們的弟弟，」公白飛說，「謬尚呢?記不記得謬尚?」

「離我遠點。」

「我們在謬尚曾經為了社會契約論的漏洞爭執整晚呢。」

「我根本不認識你。」

然後一個醫學意義上的聽覺記憶範例發生了。

安灼拉還被皮帶綑在病床，公白飛停止追問，讓護士準備他需要的物品，拉起安灼拉的手讓人用酒精擦掉乾血跡。公白飛掐著他，這是個有效的恫嚇，安灼拉理解到掐著他的這只手對人體的熟悉程度足夠公白飛隨時卸掉被他掐住的關節。護士用棉球清理傷處的膿瘡，無線電收音機的頻道播放起女高音演唱的門德爾松作品第三十四部第二號。

安灼拉還讓公白飛逮著手關節，那支曲子如同響雷般擊中他。他猛地回頭尋找那個聲音，收音機那兒沒有人，安灼拉往別處張望著找人卻沒有找到他要的，護士領班假裝忙著整理藥櫃，玻璃櫃門照出她拿手帕擦眼睛的模樣。若李正要給他負責照料的德國傷兵注射消炎劑，他也停下來，針筒隨之停在半空中。他也看著安灼拉擺脫護士，掙脫出來的手揪緊公白飛的白大褂。公白飛想告訴他答案，可他只是安靜地望進安灼拉的眼睛，一度被掩埋的記憶如同樹苗的芽鑽出堅硬的土壤。安灼拉困惑又徬徨，他抓住公白飛，那個瞬間公白飛決定不再讓任何自稱是醫學專家的人在往後的日子繼續折磨他最好的朋友。

音樂最終消失在無線收音機炒豆子似的雜音裡，經過角落的護士調整天線，試圖找出信好最好的角度。公白飛放開安灼拉的腕關節，握住他的手。若李聽聞安灼拉被送進盟軍醫療翼後興沖沖趕來瞧他，被安灼拉下意識掀倒，其他醫官登時拿起皮帶把他囚禁在病床。

「公民，他們對你做了什麼?」公白飛問。安灼拉用茫然的藍眼睛瞪他。

他們隔壁床的德國士兵成了整間醫療翼的箭靶，仇恨的目光匯集在他身上。志願護士放下托盤，藉口照顧其他盟軍士兵抽身離開，有人用不明顯的聲量說了幾句粗魯的德國罵人話，德國士兵垂著頭。那不真的是他個人的錯誤，他卻為他的國家在盟軍的醫療翼承擔錯誤的後果。若李放下消炎針，雙手舉在眼前，他等到它們停止顫抖才給他的病人完成注射。他們對面的美國士兵往空水杯啐了口痰。

德國士兵對治療他的醫療員說，「Danke (謝謝)。」

若李回答他時臉上沒有肉眼能見的波動，「Alle Menschen werden Brüder, Wo Seine sanfter Flügel weilt (在他光輝照耀下面，四海之內皆成兄弟。)[4]」

ABC裡德語最流利的是弗以伊，再來是馬呂斯，接下來是格朗泰爾，ABC們為了作戰工作也向他們學習這門言。當戰爭過去，語言成為新的軟武器，若李寫完紀錄，離開去檢查下一床英國傷兵。公白飛想起弗以伊在他們親手挖的壕溝裡，用席勒給大伙兒解釋語法問題，安灼拉在站哨，古費拉克划火柴點亮煤油燈，話題隨著詩的內容又扯回二十世紀後的新興獨立國家；他沒有忍住笑容，眼眶像是給火柴點著了。德國士兵在公白飛擺平安灼拉，讓護士繼續清潔膿瘡的當兒，用他僅剩的左手摀著臉龐。他為他的祖國承擔戰爭的後遺症，連流些眼淚也不被允許。

部隊對於公白飛讓他住在普通公寓的想法明確表示反對，公白飛也明確告訴法國政府他們不會再讓安灼拉受到沒有意義的虐待。啟程回國前若李拿到政府給安灼拉安排的治療說明書，裡頭列舉的療法相當於把德國人用在安灼拉身上的法子重新操作一輪。

「這太荒謬了，」若李說，「他值得更好的。」

他的確值得。上前線前公白飛在醫院剛做完一年實習，ABC們有好幾個甚至還沒有完成大學最後一學期。如今他們回到祖國，試著建立新的日常生活，安灼拉經歷了兩段人生，又靠著他自己驅散納粹強加給他的魘霾。他是如此堅韌。如今他回到家，記憶在復甦，他想念他的朋友，渴望看見他的師長家人，他想出門去散步，他還想喝點謬尚的咖啡。所以若李把咖啡連同做咖啡的女侍還有他的女朋友帶來了。愛潘妮穿著黑色的裙子，神態世故鋒利許多，公白飛見過米西什塔幾次，她是猶太人，當過一段時間的電報接線員，戰後她在醫學院附近的餐館值日班。

「領袖!」他撲上去掛在安灼拉的脖子，「我可太高興又看見你啦!歡迎回來!」

公白飛找出空瓶，米西什塔往瓶子插上她帶來的矢車菊，若李喋喋不休說著安灼拉錯過的精采故事，安灼拉看著那束花，在若李談及格朗泰爾把他的小提琴做了砸破納粹間諜腦袋的最佳貢獻時開口說話。

「我很想見一見他們。」

公白飛放下他擦拭乾淨的相框，若李安靜下來。安灼拉將插花的瓶子挪到日照更充足的地方，垂下眼瞼，光與影在他身上就像油畫，外頭的街道有棵擁有百年以上歷史的菩提樹，它與這個街區同樣好運地沒有受到轟炸摧毀，安灼拉倚著牆，午後往西邊傾斜的陽光拖長了菩提樹的影子照進客廳。ABC的朋友們在盟軍的酒吧無數次違反不成文的禁令，熱安對德奧作曲家的偏好有限，舒伯特則是古費拉克即興演奏的好夥伴。

公白飛安慰他，「我也很想念他們。」

「我們可以紀念他們。」愛潘妮提議。她說的是 **我們** 而不是 **你們** 。

「有一支曲子，」公白飛說，「你不在的時候，我們經常提到它。」

安灼拉用軍隊酒吧那架音色糟透了的鋼琴演奏這支祈禱歌的時候，屋子裡的法國青年跟上節拍大聲唱歌，他們都想家，也都在同袍身邊找到片刻歸屬。其他同盟國的士兵抄下禱文，弗以伊給他們用數字譜做註記，這支原先只在法國境內流傳的祈禱歌就這樣被傳到歐洲大陸甚至美洲。安灼拉在另一個難得的機會拗不過朋友們的要求，又給酒吧裡的聽眾演奏它。那時這支祈禱歌已被翻譯成不同的語言，公白飛的杯子還在嘴邊，他被格朗泰爾推出去，ABC起鬨要他去領唱法語歌詞，古費拉克嚷的最大聲，不僅帶頭起鬨還笑出眼淚。博須埃在吹口琴，熱安也不知道從哪兒搞到了柄長笛，單方面宣布這足夠他們組成完整的合唱團。

那時公白飛無奈地說，「我們這都在做什麼。」

安灼拉聳著肩膀，「就當成哄那幾個傢伙高興了。」

「這可不是我瞎吹，」格朗泰爾拎著小提琴過來站在鋼琴另一側，「盟軍裡有哪個國家的部隊有這樣完整的樂手配置?」

安灼拉發布過無數不允許反駁的命令，也總拗不過他的朋友群起懇求。他為他們演奏過很多次祈禱歌，在巴黎，在軍隊酒吧，在公白飛的書房。

 **主在上，聽我祈禱** **：**

**當我需要幫助，您總是在我身旁；**

**讓他歇息，上蒼庇佑，**

**賜他安寧，賜他歡愉，**

**帶他回家吧，**

**帶他回家。***

公白飛在客廳書房擺上他擁有的ABC們的相片，這樣他們也就見證安灼拉甩掉追逐他的陰影找回他自己。他回來了，卻還在漂泊。公白飛想幫助他最好的朋友得回他應有的寧靜。

4.

[Felix Mendelssohn- Auf Flügeln des Gesanges arr. Violin and Orchestra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvCUdCBmhoo)

人民想念安灼拉。安灼拉想念他的朋友。最大的問題是安灼拉認定自己沒有臉面再見他的同胞。在ABC的朋友外首個見到安灼拉的自然是他的雙親。公白飛拍了封電報通知他們來瞧他。剛回巴黎時安灼拉的父母來見過他，就連他們都幾乎認不出安灼拉。那時他的眼神能夠把聖母院那口大鐘從它的鐘樓剜下來，公白飛甚至得提醒他朋友的父母別太靠近他。若李無法回答安灼拉父親提出的問題，他母親嘗試著說起幾件只屬於他們家庭最私人的往事，短暫的茫然後換來的是安灼拉的另一次爆發。

這回不一樣。安灼拉思念他的家人，公白飛上郵局發出電報，很快收到回覆，安灼拉又反覆向公白飛確認上回他們見面時他沒有做出傷害他父母的事。馬呂斯從火車站接到那對心情介於焦慮與亢奮之間的夫婦，敲開公白飛的公寓門。安灼拉從公白飛的背後怯生生探著頭看見他的父母，他的母親也從他父親背後怯生生踮起腳尖想多看見他。

公白飛輕輕推了安灼拉，他在發抖，公白飛想說點鼓勵他的話，他的母親也注意到了。她忘記所有的擔憂，越過她的丈夫，踮起腳一把摟住她的孩子。公白飛把朋友們帶進書房，讓安灼拉與他的家人用足夠的時間重新認識彼此。

若李拿起書架上的相框，珍惜的觀賞ABC的朋友們換上軍隊新制服的合照，說道，「我來的路上去了趟公墓給大伙兒報告新消息，他們會很高興的。」

「但是真的沒有必要再進行任何審判，我敢說盧森堡宮不會同意開這個庭。」馬呂斯說。

「他希望能這麼做。」公白飛說，「就當成換個方式的補償了。」

若李拿起稍小的單人相框，晃晃那裡頭在自己學院畢業典禮遲到的格朗泰爾，說，「如果R能一水壺敲醒他就好啦。」

十字軍行動是ABC作為完整受訓的陸軍隊伍正式參與的首件行動。他們被法軍元帥指派去支援英國軍隊，從德軍手上收回大片北非領地，那是場傷亡慘重的勝仗，慶功宴也是哀悼彌撒。事後他們返回歐陸戰線，從側門進入打烊的軍隊酒吧，平常安灼拉禁止隊伍在白天喝酒，那天他破了例，讓格朗泰爾從吧檯下搜出幾瓶全新的酒，弗以伊用威士忌杯壓住鈔票放在收銀櫃上。

「我想我們得舉杯，」他說，「從今天開始，我們都與過往的自己道別了。」

「敬我們的同胞，」熱安附和著，格朗泰爾倒的第一杯酒便給了他，「敬我們的同袍。」

「敬自由法國。」

「敬法蘭西共和國。」古費拉克說。他拿到酒，伸手來與公白飛碰杯。安灼拉接下酒杯的同時右手還在寫偵查計畫表，格朗泰爾揉他的腦袋，安灼拉寫到最後一筆的r字母線條在紙上飛成形狀奇特的波紋，公白飛說，「R，別欺負他。」

「嚮導，別欺負R。」古費拉克說。這下子連安灼拉都不能不笑了。

「這聽起來特別彆扭，」博須埃說，「但是，我挺希望時間能停在這裡。我們打了場勝仗，大伙兒都完好無缺的在這裡。」

巴阿雷掏出打火機點菸，嘟囔幾句同意的話，馬呂斯抓緊空檔寫他自己的信，珂賽特利用報社的工作經常給他們寄送免費刊物。離開巴黎後，熱安也負責代表他們全體與謬尚保持通信。格朗泰爾借巴阿雷的火點他自己喜歡的菸，古費拉克拒絕吸收他們吐出來的廢氣，跑去坐在鋼琴那兒，不一會兒便控制不住自己打開琴蓋彈起琴。

安灼拉說，「時間得往前移動，戰爭才有機會結束。」

「珍惜會當下吧，」公白對他說。安灼拉正在新的紙頁抄寫他被打斷的偵查計畫內容，他對公白飛露出笑容，寫完計畫第三項，收起鋼筆。公白飛擔任著某種補充或糾正安灼拉的角色，這是ABC對他們的形容，他們隔著桌面互相碰杯敬酒，手指節一擦而過，在公白飛的皮膚留下火燒般的記號，溫和的蔓延到他全身。安灼拉抿了口酒，直勾勾盯著貼滿軍樂隊畫報的牆。

若李說，「公白飛說的對，我說句掃興話，因為這很可能成真，戰場上什麼事都說不準，如果現在有個記者還是軍隊攝影師，我希望他來給我們拍張照片。」

「古費，給我們點即興曲，今天別理那苦大仇深的肖邦了。」格朗泰爾說，「是啊，戰爭，他們說在舊社會為國家陣亡是最甜蜜的死法，這個時代的戰爭只會讓人死的時候還摸不清自己到底幹嘛去送死[6]。根本沒有什麼榮譽的死亡，看看那些戰敗的國家，他們死了一整代青年人口卻什麼都沒換到。所謂的犧牲是虛假的謊言，我們現在在這裡，不過是從維琪(Régime de Vichy)巴黎逃到北省，根本摸不清未來長什麼模樣，說不定到最後我們統統被抓去給蓋世太保擦鞋哩。」

前頭安灼拉等待著墨水乾燥。他闔上記事本，端起酒杯卻不喝，問道，「你為什麼又來這裡?如果你不信仰這些，生死、榮譽、盟軍，我們的法蘭西，你為什麼還浪費你自己的時間來打這場看不清楚未來的仗?」

古費拉克把他自個兒埋在鋼琴鍵盤，他的即興曲是種張揚的宣言，色調繽紛濃烈，糟透了的音色也擋不住碰跳著的晶瑩的彩色的音符竄過酒吧。

「讓我引用我們都愛極了的猶太朋友，」格朗泰爾坐在桌面，拎著酒杯，豎起手指夾開他叼著的香菸，公白飛猜測到格朗泰爾即將要說的話，他沒有出言阻止。安灼拉明亮的藍眼睛也望著格朗泰爾，香菸菸蒂給他咬出齒痕，酒杯早已見底。格朗泰爾拿起瓶子倒滿整杯，吐了個煙圈，他總是笑的肆無忌憚，對安灼拉說，「我不相信上帝，他的甫祭全是侏儒。我只信你的心，除此之外，我別無信仰[7]。」

安灼拉嚴厲地打斷他，「少胡說。」

「實話就該說出來呢。」

「你喝醉了。」

「我看起來像醉?」

「如果你真的有信仰就不會把信仰掛在嘴邊。」

格朗泰爾擺出嚴肅的表情，「你可太小看我了。」

公白飛清清喉嚨。安灼拉不再同格朗泰爾爭辯。他站起來，氣勢相當懾人，格朗泰爾抬起眉毛，安灼拉什麼都沒有說，右手按著格朗泰爾的肩膀，格朗泰爾哈哈大笑，拍在安灼拉的手背。古費拉克彈琴到他滿意了，也停下來，他搖晃酒杯，攏攏散亂的鬈髮，說了句沒頭沒尾的話。

「這就是我中意舒伯特的原因，」他說，「肖邦啊，他拿樂譜塞進你的腦袋，對你說”自己體會”，你花了十年研究他也沒個定論。舒伯特不來這套，門德爾松同理，他們什麼都告訴你了。你一聽曲子就知道，他們把一切都告訴你了。」

安灼拉對格朗泰爾的記憶停止在他們從德軍戰俘營撤退的那幾分鐘。格朗泰爾掩護他救援的美國士兵，安灼拉掩護他們。他想知道行動的成果，公白飛告訴他了。他們在客廳促膝談話，安灼拉養成新的習慣，當屋子裡只剩他們兩個，安灼拉會倚在公白飛這兒，這是種依賴，公白飛則很高興得知安灼拉找回需要依賴的感覺。他把手臂環過安灼拉的後頸，繞過肩膀，停留在距離胸前幾吋的地界。唱片在循環播放，安灼拉知道了救援行動的最後一刻格朗泰爾是怎麼被他趕出戰線之外。他拿起唱片匣，結痂的手指拂過那行德語字樣。安灼拉在逐一找回屬於他的回憶，他的朋友未曾殉身於他手的事實也不足以安慰他。

「這是他最喜歡的曲子，是嗎?」安灼拉問。

「格朗泰爾愛它。」公白飛回答，他也愛這支曲子。格朗泰爾為了幾句詩歌愛著海涅，同樣是猶太人的門德爾頌為海涅做曲；它在戰爭剛結束的混亂裡成了他們朋友的替身，它也率先為ABC的朋友們將安灼拉從納粹遺留在他腦海的陰霾喚醒。

懷念佔據他，安灼拉還拿著唱片匣，客廳的矮桌也擺了些相片，安灼拉拿起其中一只相框，那張相片原本釘在ABC臨時宿舍的牆，取下來時被圖釘扯了個口子。相片裡的格朗泰爾與安灼拉穿著大學槌球隊的運動服，手拄球桿，在運動場的草地讓人拍下合影，安灼拉向來比誰都克制，就算開開心心的笑著也流露出嚴肅的神態，格朗泰爾朝鏡頭擠眼睛，笑的肆無忌憚。

「我們也都愛你。」公白飛說。

「我背叛了你們。」安灼拉說。

公白飛說，「你沒有。」

然後他吻他。他吻安灼拉的嘴唇，帶著所有朋友對他的愛，ABC早就不是朋友了，卻也不是兄弟－他們比手足更親。公白飛把ABC對他的愛留在安灼拉的嘴唇。它們鮮潤柔軟。安灼拉追上來吻他，公白飛也說不上是驚喜還是意料之內地愉快，這是個熱烈又沉重的，私人的吻，把所有過往和盤托出，或許他很久以前早就想這麼做只是不曾自覺，又如果這樣能讓他最好的朋友相信他們愛他也無不可。

「但是馬呂斯說的對，」公白飛說，「該過去的都過去了，沒有必要再進行任何審判。」

「該做的還是得做。」安灼拉答道。

他微笑起來，平靜的神態裡出現他特有的肅穆，追加道，「我準備好了。」

5.

[Maurice Ravel- Sonatine, M. 40:No. 2 in D-Flat Major, Mouvement de menuet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkJ1rcmL634)

貝當元帥(Henri Philippe Pétain)把他們的巴黎投降給納粹的決定是最令人無法接受的。納粹入侵巴黎後伽佛洛什不再上學，公白飛就在謬尚教他算術，安灼拉充當歷史課輔導，熱安教他文法。伽佛洛什做了報童，古費拉克用謬尚的破舊鋼琴

給他編出一支送報歌。伽佛洛什為自由法國送報紙，安灼拉則堅持拒絕使用那兩個分裂他們祖國的稱呼。他們在謬尚研究彼此收到的徵兵令上的報到日期，格朗泰爾走進來，已經換好嶄新的陸軍制服，衣衫上卻有血。他瞧了眼興高采烈的朋友們，發出沒有聲音的冷笑。愛潘妮在工作的空檔給她弟弟補衣服，格朗泰爾說，

「共和國萬歲，妳白效力了，愛潘妮，我們那湯姆‧索耶小兄弟為了嘲笑維琪法國派來的德意志鬼子給用刺刀戳死了。」

隔天安灼拉領著還沒有報到的幾人提早簽字入伍。愛潘妮有她自己的辦法：伽佛洛什葬在公墓，他的姊姊取回那套被刺刀打穿，血漬變成銹紅色的舊衣衫，掛在謬尚門口。戰爭期間的謬尚改成孤兒收容所，報社打字員成了志願教師，咖啡館女侍變成監護保姆，對巴黎女人還有她們的德國舞伴橫眉豎目。

「你們可想清楚了，」愛潘妮往他們的桌子放下托盤，說道，「珂賽特是負責登頭版的，消息一登報，你們就沒有機會反悔。」

「我準備好了。」安灼拉說，「我們準備好了。」

「公白飛，別告訴我你還真同意這個瘋子的想法。」

公白飛心安理得，「這不就是朋友會做的事嗎。」

安灼拉翻閱馬呂斯寫好的辯護文件，愛潘妮睥睨著這幾個她眼中的傻瓜，搖搖頭。

1942年末，公白飛被調職成為主任軍醫，他不能繼續與ABC的朋友們在最前線紀念安灼拉。古費拉克接下隊長工作，若李則接替公白飛的隊醫職位。那場救援行動讓ABC失去他們的領袖。盟軍搜索三十餘天，在安灼拉的檔案簿蓋上標示死亡的紅印章。公白飛拿著檔案簿拍開戴高樂將軍的門質問這個消極的決議，為此收到調職通知作為不服從調查結果的處分。

「戴高樂是個混蛋，」古費拉克對公白飛說，「而你是個善良的笨蛋。」

「是我的錯。」格朗泰爾說。

「別說這種話。」ABC們說。

ABC的朋友們從德軍陣營救回來的盟軍士兵組織起一場紀念會，軍隊酒吧掛上紅色旗幟。士兵們在酒吧裡談論他們對安灼拉的印象，細數救援行動堪稱精彩的過程。有個參戰前做過神學生的準牧師拿酒吧的鋼琴當教堂管風琴自彈自唱美國南方的聖歌。公白飛走進酒吧，越過人群看見巴阿雷鑽進儲藏室。他跟過去，看見他的朋友們齊聚在此，格朗泰爾分不清是哭得不像樣還是醉得不像樣，古費拉克摟著他。

博須埃說，「這不是你的錯。領袖見了你這副聳樣準會揍你。」

馬呂斯掰開格朗泰爾的手指，拿走那支酒瓶。格朗泰爾又說，「是他們先發現我的，全賴那個該死的－怎麼不是我的錯，你們都撒謊，安灼拉就是個王八羔子－你他媽是個瘋子，安灼拉，待在你的位置，別過來挨子彈!快跑!熱安，上帝把他的二品天使拋棄啦，納粹鬼子逮住他了，公白飛，你看見納粹鬼子逮住他了，我們拋下他自己跑回來了!混蛋、膽小鬼、我們全是群懦夫，我把安灼拉害死了。」

「我們是在執行隊長的指令，」古費拉克摟著他說道，「記得吧，R，安灼拉說”我來斷後，你們得把這裡所有的人帶回去。”」

「是啊，」格朗泰爾嗚咽，「斷後!多英勇!多高貴!納粹鬼子拿他們骯髒的槍桿子打中我們的領袖，瀆神!他們射殺了阿波羅!」

「你怎麼就信了戴高樂的謊話?」公白飛問道，「安灼拉不會死。他扛的過去。我們會打贏這場戰爭，叫納粹把安灼拉還給我們。」

「他可是塊強硬的雲石，米開朗基羅的鑿子也敲不動他。」古費拉克也說。

「讓大R哭一哭吧。」熱安對朋友們說，「我也相信領袖還活著，眼下我們就暫且別逼他了。」

古費拉克攬著格朗泰爾，讓馬呂斯把白蘭地酒瓶擺去他搆不到的地方。熱安拿出他隨身攜帶的本子，給朋友們讀他抄在裏頭的詩。格朗泰爾把自己埋在古費拉克懷裡，結結實實哭了整個晚上。

留在前線的朋友們出發去諾曼底前把他們重要的物品交給公白飛保管，這當中有巴阿雷觀賞鳥類的望遠鏡、格朗泰爾的琴弓、他用四年時間畫成的幾大冊畫集，以及弗以伊帶上前線的所有家當。盟軍解散後它們也回到巴黎，公白飛買了新櫃子單獨放這些物品，古費拉克的腕錶現在被他接收來戴著。熱安的本子附有棉線製成的標籤，公白飛小心地避免移動標籤，翻開本子，給安灼拉找到熱安給朋友們讀的詩。

安灼拉用指尖掃過光滑的紙面。熱安的字具有漂亮的弧度，像是協和廣場噴泉的水柱，他在本子裡抄下他最喜愛的作家的作品。安灼拉的眼睛看見那些字句，公白飛則回憶熱安讀它的模樣。

「光明的星星將烏雲化為一團絨絮，」熱安拿著本子，神情莊靜柔和，口吻彷彿佈道的主教；他眉目含笑，環視他身邊的朋友，

「這是有思想，有生命的光明，

它撫平了波濤澎湃的暗礁，

人們相信從珍珠鐘看到了一顆靈魂，

是夜裡，黑暗徒然籠罩，

天空神般的微笑亮了。[8]」

「他是對的。」公白飛微笑著對安灼拉說。

安灼拉的手指現在被若李強制纏滿塗飽藥水的創可貼。他的手腕和腿有數道泛白的長條疤痕，那是安灼拉還被困在黑夜裡時他同他腦海裡的納粹軍隊進行決鬥的遺跡。公白飛縫合過那些刀子割出來的傷，幾天後安灼拉割斷縫線，公白飛就再縫合新的傷口。他們反反覆覆又與看不見的敵人鬥爭到安灼拉如同樹芽鑽破加厚水泥牆長出頭般穿過重重陰影親手奪回他自己的心靈。

安灼拉的記憶有幾段完全的空白，也許永遠想不起來，這是公白飛唯一放棄不管的，他也勸服安灼拉放棄重建那些記憶。公白飛沒有問過任何他在納粹戰俘營的經歷，他希望安灼拉永遠徹底將其遺忘，他希望他過好當下的生活，因此也才能夠為他們的朋友迎接未來。

馬呂斯上樓的時後順便把公寓管理員用線捆起來的整疊信件交給他們。公白飛聯繫過他們在陸軍指揮部的舊長官，由馬呂斯與法院敲定日期，消息也登報發布出去，想念安灼拉的人民寄信到報社，報社就把這些信原封轉寄到公白飛的地址；來拜訪他們的指揮官一度懷疑這是場精心策畫的整蠱行動，安灼拉的說詞說服他，最後一場審判就這麼確定了。

「庭審的結果是可以預料的，」ABC的朋友們的指揮官說，「人民早就原諒你了，審判庭不會是他們期待看見你的地方。」

「他們不知道我做過什麼。」安灼拉說。

「不，他們知道。他們只會驚訝於你的選擇。」

「讓人民決定吧，」安灼拉說，「拉馬克將軍。」

拉馬克將軍說，「我向上帝發誓，你是我見過最頑固的－」

他沒有想出最合適的字眼。安灼拉是個頑強的戰士也可以是最固執的傻瓜。拉馬克將軍又對公白飛說，「你創造了奇蹟。」

「我沒有。」公白飛答道，「是我們的朋友們創造了奇蹟。」

「過來，孩子們。」拉馬克將軍招招手，他擁抱這幾個僅剩的ABC的朋友就像擁抱他不曾擁有的兒子；其他人在大大小小的相框裡無聲地歡笑。

6.

[Claude Debussy- Images Book 1 no. 1. Reflets dans l'eau](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hyiu7fBUk7o)

公審的日子是1946年的6月5日，這是個好日期，天氣也很好。

拉馬克將軍在證人席，馬呂斯是安灼拉的辯護律師，戴高樂將軍擔任法官，這是場軍事庭審，無法進入審判廳的人民聚集在法院外高舉無罪標語，新聞記者拿鏡頭瞄準他們的目標。

安灼拉回來後，公白飛也找回以往在週末早晨彈琴的習慣。他有很長時間沒碰過鋼琴了。出門前，公白飛給安灼拉演奏德彪西的意象集，回憶也讓音符串成的線牽著在他們的話題裡連篇飛舞；那些回憶是柔和的油彩畫，沒有硫磺煙硝，歡聲笑語在已趨平靜的往事裡清晰可辨。

審判結果如同拉馬克將軍預言的在意料之內。法庭助手用幻燈片播放出軍隊檔案館的紀錄照片，安灼拉認下所有出自他手的案件，包含那樁他在神識不清的情況下中途停止前進的突襲；他沒有提出自辯，也沒有被判定任何刑責。聽眾席甚至陪審團在法官宣布判決結果的當下便已起身鼓掌，戴高樂將軍甚至沒有辦法宣讀完整份判決書。

公白飛與若李離開座位走下台階，馬呂斯過來的時後差點兒被他的律師袍絆倒，安灼拉還在他站著受審的地方。漫長的公審結束了，安灼拉聽見他背後聽眾席的掌聲，若李拉他離開受審人的站席，三個人把安灼拉夾在中間，過於使勁的擁抱險些讓他窒息過去。

「這是你應得的。」馬呂斯對他說。

若李喊道，「其他人都看見了，我敢說－不，我很確定!」

安灼拉也擁抱他的朋友們。他湊在公白飛耳朵旁說悄悄話，「我想見他們。」

戰爭的末期，公白飛留在醫院照料從前線回來的傷兵，他的朋友中僅有兩人見證諾曼底戰役獲得勝利。ABC的朋友們臨危接下接應奧哈瑪海灘(Omaha)美軍部隊登陸的任務，他們在1944年的6月5日離開北部，與空軍一道前往西戰線。德軍開始潰敗後盟軍又遭遇幾次地毯式突襲，好不容易守住的戰線險些又被攻破。公白飛檢查遭遇暗殺的前線指揮人員的遺體，判定作案手法與死因，那時公白飛已大約猜到最壞的結果－他太認識這些造成遇刺盟軍將領致命傷的手法了。古費拉克拿到盟軍擊退突襲敵軍的作戰報告仔細研讀，在藥品倉庫找到公白飛。古費拉克也在猜測最糟的情況，那些德軍突襲的模式都是ABC進行特殊任務時使用過的。納粹軍隊從盟軍戰俘挑選人力訓練成殺手的謠言從戰線移動到法國北部就蜚蜚地流傳不休，公白飛的發現幾乎證實古費拉克的推想。他在藥品倉庫來回兜圈子，作戰報告給他揉成皺巴巴的紙球，公白飛拉住他，古費拉克把他還得交還給檔案室的報告扔出去，紙團砸在牆上發出聲響，古費拉克抱著腦袋癱坐在地，紙團掉進碘酒籃子。

「操。」他說，「畜生。我沒有這麼期待過打仗。」

「冷靜點。」公白飛說，「安灼拉活著，這才是最要緊的。」

古費拉克哽咽著說，「他們把我們的安琪變成殺人的傀儡了。」

「他還活著。」公白飛強調，「你猜怎麼著，我們會勝利，我們會讓納粹把安灼拉還給我們，然後把他變回來。我們會帶他回家。」

半晌，古費拉克問，「你相信我們辦的到?」

「我不信兩年的藥物控制能勝過十年真正的友情。」公白飛陪他坐在倉庫冰涼的地板，回答。

古費拉克的眼睛紅紅的，他是個快活的小伙子，戰場上的生活往他們所有人的臉龐刻上改變他們鋒芒的痕跡，古費拉克笑起來，咧開的嘴角露出幾顆潔白的牙齒。「飛兒，你很愛他，不是嗎。」他說。

公白飛也笑著說，「你不愛我們最好的朋友?」

「我愛他。我們都愛安琪，」古費拉克說，「不過不像你這樣。說不定你是對的，安灼拉也愛你，他不可能忘記這個，等我們幹掉那些混蛋，你會把安灼拉變回來。」

公白飛得等回到巴黎才能理解古費拉克的話了。那個時後他說的是，「你胡說什麼呢。」

「你自己體會。」古費拉克說。

他們沒有把關於安灼拉的猜測告訴其他人。當時戰爭即將看見盡頭的盼頭在盟軍部隊點起雀躍的氣氛，ABC的朋友們收拾行囊準備前往諾曼底，臨時宿舍所有可以貼東西的地方貼滿戰略地圖，在地圖上邊又用圖釘釘住相片。馬呂斯漲紅了臉結結巴巴央求公白飛代替他暫時保管珂賽特的信件，解釋道，「我不想遺失它們。」

公白飛建議朋友們把重要的物品留在北部由他保管，熱安把長笛交給公白飛，打開背包拿出他抄詩的本子。幾個朋友的東西裝成一框，讓公白飛收在軍醫宿舍。拉馬克將軍來到臨時宿舍為ABC講述盟軍的登陸計畫，奧哈瑪海灘的指揮部門缺乏陸軍接號員，古費拉克提出自薦，格朗泰爾說，「法國萬歲，我也是一個。」

他爬上鐵床架，拔出牆裡的圖釘起取下那張合影，公白飛為了專注課業離開槌球校隊，隊長的位置空出來，安灼拉向球隊教練推舉格朗泰爾，那幾個球季他們的球隊沒有過敗績。

格朗泰爾把這張相片連同畫冊，還有背面被他畫滿肖像的地圖交給公白飛，又說，「我們要代表安灼拉去砍日耳曼韃子啦。」

「別難過，嚮導，你在這裡有個好處，」古費拉克解下他從南方的家鄉戴到巴黎又戴來戰場的腕錶，「要是誰在諾曼底受傷，你就是負責把我們的胳膊肘縫回來的那個人。」

ABC忘記他們的指揮官還沒有離開，被古費拉克惹得放聲大笑，若李連聲啐掉不吉利的扯淡話；公白飛聽明白古費拉克話外的意思，他將格朗泰爾交給他的相片夾進記事本，笑道，「別亂說。你們會好手好腿完整地回來。」

「這是當然的。」古費拉克輕鬆地回答。

但是他們沒有回來。

諾曼底登陸戰役始於1944年的6月6日，兩個半月後盟軍重新佔領巴黎，回到北部指揮區的只有馬呂斯和若李。德軍被驅離西海岸，天氣炎熱，陣亡的盟軍將士在西岸就地安葬。ABC的朋友們最開始有十人，到了1945年餘下三人，現在則重新是四人。ABC們的衣冠塚並列於拉雪茲神父公墓花草最盛的一隅，安灼拉錯過共和政府追思陣亡將士的公開典禮，現在他回來了，他挨個在鐫有格朗泰爾、古費拉克、熱安，巴阿雷，弗以伊還有博須埃名字的石碑前放下花束。公白飛陪他在安靜的公墓紀念這些朋友。

「謝謝你。」

公白飛說，「為什麼?」

「你沒有放棄我。」安灼拉說。

「不，安琪，是你沒有放棄，」公白飛說，「我拒絕部隊提供給你的療法，是你不放棄你自己。」

樹影在他們上頭搖曳，夏季的熱風吹進公墓，安灼拉握住公白飛的手，他指節的痂也掉的差不多，握起來有些粗糙，不過這些會好，他們只需要多點時間。

公白飛看了眼腕錶，提議去散步；安灼拉又用手掌心挨個拂過陽光下的墓碑，往後他也能經常來瞧這幾個朋友了。他們離開拉雪茲神父公墓，經過街道，沿著塞納河右邊河畔的磚頭路漫步，這時安灼拉提起他沒有說過的事，公白飛沒有想過問這些，不過既然安灼拉開口，他也就聆聽。

「這幾個傢伙不肯走，還有你們，我腦子裡的你們扛過納粹對我做的事，」安灼拉說，「我經常聽見你們的聲音，那些笑話，那些曲子，還有我們在謬尚說過的話。是你們帶我回來。」

「因為你值得。」公白飛說，「你屬於我們的祖國，屬於這裡。你屬於巴黎。」

「我屬於你們。」安灼拉回答。

他們來到樹蔭下，陽光穿過沙沙作響的樹葉照亮他們，公白飛乘著四下沒有別人，吻在安灼拉的嘴角。

「還有未來。」他笑著說，「我們得代表其他幾個過好接下來的生活。」

安灼拉也笑了，這笑容與他的雙眼同樣明亮。

「是的，」安灼拉同意道，「這是我們接下來的任務了。」

馬呂斯在事務所，若李在學校上課；公白飛與安灼拉走在河畔，他們談笑著，爭辯起沒有在謬尚獲得解決的題目，河水倒映天上的白雲也倒映岸上的人影，潔淨的陽光照亮流動的河水，兩個人影被打散，出現了堆疊的複像，如果仔細去數，水中的倒影約有十人。

注:

[1]海明威於1946年所言，“Never think that war, no matter how necessary, nor how justified, is not a crime.”

[2]借了點原著梗，原著E槍殺國民自衛軍前，嚮導說”他也是我的兄弟(frère)”

[3]改自海涅《乘著歌聲的翅膀》首節，” Auf Flügeln des Gesanges,/Herzliebchen, trag' ich dich fort,/Fort nach den Fluren des Ganges,/Dort weiß ich den schönsten Ort.”

[4]竄改《哈姆雷特》第五幕第二景，” If Hamlet from himself be ta'en away, And when he’s not himself does wrong Laertes, Then Hamlet does it not……His madness. If’t be so, Hamlet is of the faction that is wronged.” ~~(禁止莎腔莎調喂~~

[5]取自席勒《歡樂頌》，原文應為 Wo **dein** sanfter Flügel weilt文中的”你”在全詩語境均指上帝。

[6]R式魔改海明威於1935年語，” They wrote in the old days that it is sweet and fitting to die for one's country. But in modern war, there is nothing sweet nor fitting in your dying. You will die like a dog for no good reason.”

[7]海涅《補充詩篇(Nachlese)》，原句”Ich glaub nicht an den Herrgott, Wovon das Pfäfflen spricht, Ich glaub nur an dein Herze;‘en andern Gott hb ich nicht.”

[8]雨果《懲罰集》裡的<星(Stella)>

*本來想用法版歌詞的但是法版沒有與bring him home意境相對的詞所以作罷(。

**C’est Fini**


End file.
